Alolan Kiss
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: One-Shot. Sequel to Kalos Kiss. Ash is eagerly waiting for Serena at the Alola airport. What is he going to do when he sees her again?


**NOTE:** Hey guys! So, I originally had a story titled AmouReunion which was supposed to be a sequel to my one-shot Kalos Kiss. I just didn't like the plot I came up with, and felt like it didn't match up well to the one-shot, so I decided with posting this as the sequel to it instead.

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Alolan Kiss**

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Pairings:** Amourshipping

* * *

 _So, what are you going to do when you see her?_

The question lingered on his uneasy mind. It never occurred to him until it was asked, and that was a few days ago. Ever since, he was unable to get any sleep. He wasn't sure of what he was going to do or what he was going to say. As silly as it was, he wasn't even sure of where he was going to rest his hands. Should he leave them dangling by his sides or should he rest his hands on his hips?

Why did it even matter? Why did any of these miniscule details matter? It's not like she was going to pay any attention to them. She was probably just going to he happy to see him. Just like any other regular person who was out to see a long time friend, she was probably just going to run straight up to him and ask him about his current progress in the tropical region.

So, why did it matter? Why did it freaking matter?!

It mattered because she was the first girl to kiss him. Yeah, other girls have kissed him in the past, but this was different. It felt different. Not only was it on the lips, the sensation stirred up an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. A feeling that was so bizarre the second it overtook his senses. He didn't understand it all, so he shook it off. After all, she was just doing what she felt best at the time. But then he saw her figure dissipate as she continued down that Kalosian escalator, and he absolutely flipped. That bizarre feeling was thumping through his chest, thumping to point where he felt like he was being injured from the inside out. But it was all so new. All so foreign. He didn't know what to do about it. And then he suddenly found himself walking down the escalator, the voices of the Lumiose siblings behind him slowly muting as he continued down the moving stairs. And then he was running, and before he knew it, he grabbed her and kissed her back. He didn't know why he did, but all he knew was that he liked it. And he didn't regret it. He wanted to kiss her again, but he couldn't do it. He was frozen solid because of the first one. She said something, but he couldn't remember. And then she left. And that was it. That was his last memory of her.

"Flight from Hoenn has arrived on time," a voice sounded through the intercom.

Ash began to pace around the area, his mind racing as fast as his heart.

"Pikachu?" The little mouse like Pokémon tilted its head as it perched up on the leather seating. "Pika?" It was worried to see its trainer frantically walking around in front of it.

Ash groaned quietly before clasping his hands, and interlocking his fingers. He wriggled his fingers, quickly unclasping his hands before clasping them once again. The more he continued with the motion, the more anxious he felt. He glanced up, noticing a few of passengers from the flight leaving the door that had the huge 'arrivals' sign on top of it. He paced faster, his palms now sweating under the pressure.

 _So, what are you going to do when you see her?_ Hau's voiced echoed in his mind again.

What _was_ he going to do? He was freaking out over it.

"Ash?"

He stopped in his tracks, hearing a familiar voice. It was soft, feminine, and very much soothing.

"Are you okay?" It didn't take much effort for him to realize who was calling out to him.

The nervous teen shut his eyes for a second before bringing his hands up to look at his sweaty palms. His fingers were shaking as if he drank a gallon of coffee. He quickly rubbed his sweaty palms against his shirt before turning around to face the girl he's been eagerly waiting for.

His eyes widened and his lips parted at the sight in front of him. Her hair was slightly longer than the last time he saw her. She was wearing a loosely fitted blue crop top with a pair of light blue jean shorts. She looked cute. And he didn't want to admit it because he's never used that word or associated it with anything in his entire life. But as he stood there, staring at her, a bunch of synonyms for cute started to drift through his mind. She was beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning. Absolutely breathtaking.

The raven-haired trainer pursed his lips as he squinted his eyes to make out what the honey blonde was reaching out to just below her neck. It was a necklace with a blue ribbon tied onto it. She was busily fumbling with the material between her fingers while looking at him, probably taking in the sight of how much he has grown in the last year.

Ash opened his mouth, ready to say something, but he couldn't. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He felt like he was on a dangerous mission and he needed to abort.

"Ash," she said again before taking a few steps closer to him.

He felt his already fast beating heart quicken once more. He gulped hard, opening his mouth again to say her name, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

He watched her hand move from the necklace and down to her side. She then reached out, grasping one of his sweaty palms, sending shivers down his spine. He was overwhelmed with too much emotion, he wasn't sure of how to react.

His eyes then widened as she leaned in closer, her eyes slowly closing in front of him. He gulped again as the scent of vanilla wafted through his nose. And then he felt it. Her lips pressing up against his. It was as warm as he remembered.

He felt his cheeks burning at the sudden contact, and as he shakily lifted his other hand to place on her back, the honey blonde pulled away, her cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink.

"I needed to get back at you," she said shyly while furiously playing with the ribbon. "You surprised me back in Kalos. I wanted to surprise you when I got here. We… we're even now!" She sternly nodded her head before looking down, her face as red as a tomato.

"Get me back?" Ash blinked before letting a sly grin form upon his own reddened face. He let his tense shoulders ease up as he chuckled softly. He closed his eyes, gently grabbed onto Serena's wrist, and pulled her close until her chest was brushing up against his. He then leaned down, and returned the kiss.

If Serena were calling that payback, then he wouldn't mind receiving her payback for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **And that is it. :) I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Leave a like and/or review!**

 **I love your support, and would love to know what you guys think! Thanks.**


End file.
